Live for Today
by Usagi108
Summary: ONESHOT. Harry was sent to another dimension without any memory beside his name and Draco...DMHP


I always wanted to do a one shot--and i did.

Warning: Slash.

Special thanks to shinyarose for beta-ing this one shot.

Last warning, this is Boy/Boy!

* * *

Live for Today

By: Lies-14

Disclaimer: I'm don't own anything.

* * *

"Ready to die, Potter?" Malfoy snarled, pointing his wand at a defenseless Harry.

Looking dejectedly at the blonde, Harry uttered, "Why are you doing this, Malfoy? Your 'Dark Lord' is dead!"

Malfoy shrugged. "Personal reasons."

Not knowing what else to say, Harry stayed silent. He silently begging that the other man would reconsider. However, he knew it was lost when he saws the green light emitted from Malfoy's wand. Without any regret, Harry closed his eyes and waited for the impact. The last thing he heard was his name. The voice was so familiar, so…sad, he thought before falling to the cold, hard ground.

- -

_It was one of those times again_, he thoughts tiredly to himself. Since he'd become of age it was his job to patrol his land every year. Draco Malfoy glanced around the preserved land and swore. It's the same as last year, and the year before that, and the year before that…

Draco suddenly turned fully alert as something from afar caught his eyes.

"A trespasser? On my land?" With one hand on his sword, he slowly steered his horse toward the last place that he caught the movement. _A boy_, he thought, peering curiously down at the small form lying on the ground. Jumping off his horse, Draco walked cautiously toward the body. Staying a safe distance from the body, Draco decided the safest thing to do was nudge it with his foot.

"Ug…" the boy moaned making Draco wince at the pain filled voice. Leaning over the boy he quietly studied the boy's feature. Tousled hair, boyish face, small and skinny--he's must be around fourteen to fifteen, Draco deemed. Nothing out of the ordinary. He lost his breath, however, when he saw the boy's eyes. The purest of emerald, Draco told himself, not satisfied with his choice of word. It was indescribable.

"Dr…Draco?" the boy whispered wearily, staring up at him before falling into a dead faint. Speechless, Draco stared on before collecting his thoughts, and pulling the boy up onto the horse. Without any further thoughts, he trotted toward his mansion.

-

-

If asked, Harry wouldn't be able to explain anything at all. It all happened in a blur that he, himself, could not understand. Waking up in an unfamiliar room had already scrambled his brain. So when an unexpected, handsome man walked into the room, his mind was already far from his head. _There was something very familiar about this man_, Harry supposed, _but where had he meet him? _He couldn't place his finger on it--well, technically, he couldn't place it on anything at all. Beside his name, he couldn't remember anything (and his encounter with lady death). He was sure that this could not his room; he could not be so rich. Harry had sighted a few antiques already.

"Hello." Surprised by the sudden voice beside him, Harry almost bounced off the bed. Looking questioningly at the stranger, he said nothing. "What's your name?"

Taken by surprise again, Harry shyly stared up at the stranger. "Harry…Harry Potter."

"What else do you remember?" the stranger asked, looking intensively into his eyes as if drilling a hole through Harry's brain. "You." Even he was surprised by his reply. _Where did that came from? _

"Me?" The stranger's voice wasn't anywhere near unpleased. In fact, it was more like…fascinated.

"I…" Not sure of what to say, Harry decided to let his instinct guide him. "That… I love you." At this, the stranger lost his composure, surprise shaking his features. With a reassured smile, Harry took the stranger's hand in his own small one which barely covered the other man's (much larger) hand. "Yes, I love you… so much that it hurts…"

"Hurts?" the man echoed, not breaking his eye contact with Harry.

"Right here," Harry moved his hand, along with the stranger's, to his heart and placed it there. Suddenly finding himself without any strength, Harry fell forward onto the man's shoulder and whispered another "it hurts so much," before closed his eyes into a faint once again.

- -

_Harry is very…intriguing_, Draco admitted. The emerald-eyed boy, apparently, seemed to know him. He, on the other hand, had no idea who the boy was. He couldn't possibly know him for if he were ever to meet someone like that, it would've been impossible for Draco to forget him. There was just something… alluring about the boy; not to mention his eyes. When Draco stared into the boy's emerald eyes it was like looking through to heaven, yet, with a dip of hell. It was almost as if the boy had gone to hell and back a thousand times over. With one glance, anyone would assume he's an innocent, naïve little boy but the weariness was still there, even without his proper memories. This shook Draco greatly.

Five days after the boy came into his care, Harry has not recovered any of his memories. He is very warm toward Draco yet he had not mentioned any more of the time when he first woke up. That suited Draco just fine as he, himself, needed time to think. If what the healers claimed to be truth, then the boy must have experienced quite a shock before being beaten unconscious (they're only assuming, of course). Though that doesn't explain how the boy came to know his name. The Malfoys are known through the land for their fame and fortune but no one (beside servants and relatives) could have know his name in particular. Walking down the many gloomy hallways of his mansion, Draco was too engrossed in the thoughts of Harry to notice his fiancée sneaking up behind him.

"Draky-poo!" Wincing lightly at both the name and the shrill voice, he turned around to faced her; hoping it'll be fast. "Draky (he winced), when are you going to kick that beggar out? Since you brought it home five days ago, you've been spending most of your time with 'it'!" If there were anything that he hated more than her voice, then it would be her spoiled attitude. He didn't reply though. Their marriage was set by his mother and he didn't want to enrage her. He loved his mother too much to breaks her heart. "Draky…" she whined, not noticing his winces, "where are you going?"

"Horse riding." (A/N: I'm not sure what it is called)

"But you're going the wrong way."

"I'm taking Harry with me," he replied, stretching the name Harry.

"But…but…"

"Not now Pansy; I'm busy, talk to you later." Without a backward glance, Draco sped his pace toward Harry's room, leaving Pansy in his dust.

- -

A horse-ride became a frequent relaxation for the both of them. Then came archery where Draco got to show off his excellent skill to Harry and be greatly amused at Harry's horrible aim. There were also concerts, balls, celebrations, etc. Draco had become acquainted with dragging Harry along on every occasion, and having fun doing it. Harry was quickly adapted to his environment. And he loved the people, Harry quoted laughingly but he'd spend most his time with Draco. And without them noticing, the bricks of time would quickly build. Minutes into hours, hours into days and, as fast as lighting, a month passed without a thought. What was more threatening was pieces of Harry's memories were slowly yet steadily, returning, reassembling themselves within his head. One at a time, Harry relived his life. Reliving his days in the small closet; finding out his wizard's blood; meeting his enemy the first time; friends, Hogwart, Voldemort, and falling in love with his enemy. Draco Malfoy.

- -

"Ready to die Potter?" With that, Harry opened his eyes, still dazed by his latest memory.

--

_His last one_, Harry thought sadly while staring unblinking at the hem of his expensive blanket. He became quite distant in the last week as his memories started to return. The more he remembered, the more scared he became. He loves Draco Malfoy. He loves both of them unconditionally. And it hurt! In his past life, he knew that the Malfoy there would never return his affections. And here in this life, he had nothing to offer Draco. Draco Malfoy, in this life time, got everything the man ever wanted. What else could a low life like himself could ever offer? Not only that but he didn't know how long he would be here. Harry felt as if he was running out of time. How much longer could he stay in this world? Chuckling softly to himself, Harry thought back of the conversation he had overheard from Pansy. The woman was right; he is just a nuisance to Draco's perfect world. Unconsciously, a tear fell from his eyes followed by another and another. Soon, he found himself weeping uncontrollably. Merlin, it hurt.

- -

"What do you want to talk about Draco?" a woman asked, looking at her son--Oh, how he'd grown.

"I want to break off my engagement."

"I beg your pardon?" the woman asked, surprised by her son's reply.

"Mother, I don't want to marry Pansy." Without hesitation, Draco looked into his mother eyes, trying to ignore her state of astonishment. Knowing that she didn't have the strength to move from her bed, Narcissa gazed at her confident son.

Curious, she asked, "Why?"

Probably the sappiest thing that he'd ever said, Draco replied while blushing red, "I fell in love."

"With a boy," he added with the same air of determination. His confidence was lost when he saw his mother's softened look, something she always did when she wanted to lecture him about something.

"Love…"

Out of nowhere, he suddenly shouted. "I don't care what you think, mother. I don't care about Pansy. I don't care about anyone at all beside him. I won't even care if you don't approve of my marriage with this boy. I'm going to marry him anyway; why? Because I love him very much. I would rather die before leaving him, Mother. If you'll excuse me." Done with his outburst, Draco stomped out of the room.

Narcissa stared at her son, wondered where he'd gotten his temper and stubbornness from, and then muttered happily with a soft smile, "I was going to agree."

- -

Upon entering Harry's room, Draco was hit with the sight of "his" Harry crying. Quickly hurrying to his side, Draco hugged the smaller boy. "What's wrong love?"

"No…nothing." Harry hastily wiped away his tears, then looked up at Draco with his shinning orbs of emerald; tears could still be detected from them. "Are we going horse-riding now?" Letting it drop, Draco nodded and pulled away from Harry. Neither one of them said anything as they walked toward the stable. While Draco nervously thought of a way to approach Harry with his marriage proposal Harry was occupied with how to deal with his current situation. Neither one of them noticed the dark cloud pulling overhead until droplets of water poured down heavily on them. Quite far from the mansion, both raced toward (After Draco's mention of an abandoned hut ahead) for shelter against the harsh waterfall.

"It's right there Harry." By the time they reached the hut, both was dripping with rain water and so promptly tied their horses to a poll. Without meaning to, Draco stared at Harry's lean body. Noticing the other man stared, Harry turned away, flushed. "Harry?" No longer able to hold it in, Draco suddenly decided that this is the perfect opportunity to propose.

"Yeah?" Finally realizing that Harry was not anywhere near him, Draco cleared his head before looking around for the other boy. Harry had, somehow without him knowing, stayed a far distance away from Draco. Curious, he stepped toward. He stopped immediately when he noticed Harry flinch.

"Harry, love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just…just stay where you are." The distress in Harry voice made him want to move forward, without stopping, to Harry's side to comfort him. Draco stood still, unmoving.

"Why?"

"No reason." It was sad, so sad; so much like the day they met. "Please tell me, love. Please."

"No! Stop calling me 'love'!"

"Harry…"

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" By now, tears were visible on Harry's face. Against his will, Draco's feet started moving forward, not stopping until he reached Harry. His arms were tempted to move to hug the fragile boy into his arms but Draco willed against it, not wanting to upset Harry anymore.

"Harry, please…"

"Stop calling me!" The last sentence has tossed Draco's sanity out the window and his arms moved at a rapid speed to hold the shaken boy. Burying his head into the boy's shoulder, Draco refused the struggling.

"Tell me."

"It hurts…" Draco froze against the words, suddenly remembering the first conversation they had.

"Hurts? Why?" his voice broke as he spoke.

"Why? WHY? BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT! I love you…and him…"

"Him?"

"Yes, him. You and him. You're the same person, yet…" Harry broke off from his explanation to look at Draco. His left hand moved up to caress Draco's cheek. "My memories, it came back- all of it." Gazing unblinking into Harry's misery filled eyes, Draco stayed silent. "I'm a wizard, I was the boy who lived, the only one what has ever defeated an evil and powerful wizard--Voldemort. He, you…Draco Malfoy was my enemy since the first time we met. He hated me. I…I fell in love. When that same evil bastard Voldemort returned to full power, Malfoy and I were on different sides of the war. My responsibility was to kill Voldemort; Malfoy's was to his family and lord." Draco growled at this, no one, absolutely no one could have ordered him around. He remained silent. "When I killed his lord, he, in turn, killed me. His last words to me were…" at this, Harry broke down into a sob before whispering, "...ready to die, Potter?" Finally having gotten enough, Draco forcefully held Harry's chin upward directly into his eyes.

"Forget about him Harry, forget that bastard, even if we're the same person. Am I not enough?"

"Yes…" Harry cried, "but until when? If I could be sent here, then I could be sent back. What if tomorrow when I wake up, everything returns to the way it was? What if you and I were to return back to being enemies? If not tomorrow, then the day after tomorrow. Or the day after that. We'll be at the end of each other's wands again… I can't live knowing that you hated me, wanting only death for me!" Harry busted, pulling himself out of Draco's hold. Struggling to get a hold of himself, Harry leaned against the wall to compose himself.

"Don't worry so far ahead…"

"AND WHY NOT? SO I COULD GET ANOTHER BROKEN HEART? HAVE YOU EVER FELT YOUR HEART BREAK IN TWO? IT HURTS, DAMN IT! I CAN'T LIVE THE REST OF MY LIFE LIKE THAT…I can't. ...I can't live the rest of my life like that." Barely a whisper now, Harry was too absorbed in his self-pity that he didn't notice Draco trapping him into the corner with both his arms.

"Then don't. Don't live so far ahead," Draco murmured near Harry's ear, "live today first." And, without another word, his lips came crashing down onto Harry's.

--

* * *

Love? Hate? Review?

I was wondering if Harry and Draco fell in love too quick but then i thought, since Harry already is in love with Draco, then it wouldn't be too strange. And Draco falling in love with Harry? Who wouldn't, Harry's irresistible!

Constructive criticisms are welcome.


End file.
